


Hold my beer

by Patatarte



Series: Love around the living room [6]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, sweet kiss on the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Brett and Aleks meets on the beach after a day at work





	Hold my beer

When Aleks steps out of his car, he regrets it immediately. It's way too hot to make yourself suffer under the sun when you have a decent AC in your car, really. He walks a little, focusing on texting Brett while not drowning his phone in the sweat of his hands. They are supposed to meet somewhere on the beach, and Aleks' patience is thin due to the heat and the place, he's doing a huge favor for the other man, really.

Hot and rough hands are on his arms and a mouth almost touches his ear, making him jump and almost drop his phone. "Hey" says the voice, and thanksfully it belongs to Brett, followed by his laugh.

Aleks wants to swear but doesn't, smiles instead and notes few details. First, Brett's laugh smells like fruit candies, probably because he ate many of those while waiting for him. The second thing Aleks notices is that the man's outfit makes him weak, but that's pretty much the same for every outfit the man wears, really. The man changed since the last time they saw each others, about two hours ago in the office.

Brett jogs to his own car and gets a backpack, because he's organized unlike some people. With one hand on the small of Aleks' back, he pushes the man forwards and they start walking. It's the end of the afternoon, a lot of people come here to enjoy the sea after work, it's crowded to say the least, but they walk through everyone until Brett's feet are in water. They walk a long time like that, Brett with bare feet enjoying the warm water and Aleks keeping his shoes because he's stubborn.

They talk about a lot of nothing, following topics they started today. But soon it's mostly Aleks crafting stories to make Brett laughs. Sure, Brett is way better with stories, better with words altogether, but it's nice when someone listen and laugh at your jokes and not at you. But then Aleks turns his head to look at the other man's face, and he knows it by heart and is still impressed by how good he looks. The way he smiles is a blessing, and with that sunset behind him it's...

He's honest to god so much in love, it hurts. He will never say it out loud (or not when he's on guard and not when he isn't behind closed doors) but that's true.

And it's fine because Brett doesn't need to hear it anyways, because he knows. He stops walking to get beers from his backpack and they are still fresh, which is a blessing. Aleks just follows as the other man walks away from the sea to sit on the sand. At first, Aleks wants to keep his distances, even so because it's still too warm right now, but he ends sitting so close their thighs are touching. It's annoying because one is wearing a short and the other is wearing dumb brown pants.

The silence still takes place between them as they enjoy their beers, watching as the sun slowly goes down.

And if Brett is really enjoying that moment, Aleks is nervous. Because people are walking by and looking, wondering the meaning of two guys drinking beers a bit too close to each others. He keeps looking at people as well, protected by his glasses, but missing the simple beauty of nature before him and the meaning of that meeting.

"Stop looking at them" Brett says, softly. He doesn't sound mad at all, but there's a hint of worry in his voice.

Really, Aleks would love to be at his place, or Brett's place, or any place that doesn't have so many people around. It's playing with his anxiety and that kills the mood, that's why he doesn't like staying still like that. He jumps when Brett's head goes on his shoulder.

"What are you doing ?!" he whispers in a panicked voice, a bit too pitchy and looking around again but Brett just hums and finishes his beer. "Brett, there's a lot of people around."

"And what ?" His voice is soft again, patient. "It's not like we're doing something wrong."

Right, but it still brings anxiety to Aleks' full being. He'd love to enjoy that moment, like damn, the landscape is perfect and Brett is what makes it so good, but...But he's nervous about the others, scared of negative reactions.

"You know, this week Cib and Steven filmed on that beach and kissed, nobody cared." Brett points out.

"Yeah, but that's because they do it as a joke. We aren't doing it as a joke, the way we are sitting isn't a joke !" He said that way too fast, knowing how bad he sounds.

Of course Brett agrees, they aren't a joke at all. Hell, it took was too many time before they decided to go outside just the two of them without feeling paranoid (mostly Aleks). And they mostly just go on walk outside the city, where there's really not a lot of people, where they can steal kisses from each others without eyes on them.

But for strength, Aleks grabs Brett's hand, and he's ready to fight if the man complains about the sweat. Of course Brett doesn't say a word about it, he even smiles about the gesture, proud even. It's nothing, sitting on the beach, holding hands, it's like the basic level of relationship, but it's so hard for them. Brett is sure Aleks will push him if someone looks at them a bit wrong, he understands, but that doesn't make it acceptable.

The sun is almost down the horizon now, people stop walking to look at it, even if it's only for a couple of seconds. It's a nice moment in that crazy world, so Brett decides to take advantage of it. He saw the sunset too many times, and even if it's a nice thing to look at, it's nothing compared to Aleks right now.

The sunglasses end on the sand, and Aleks will complain about it later, but for now he lets his cheek being stroked by Brett rough hand. It's tender, even more when lips go on his other cheek, kissing a trail to his mouth, pushing him on the sand. It doesn't last too long, but it seems like an eternity before Brett breaks the kiss and stands, brushing his short in a quick movement.

Aleks lays like a dead man, his arm hidding his eyes while he's a little red (just a little). He wants to hate Brett for this, wants to complain loudly about their rules (his rules, really), but he loved it. Would love for it to be a thing on a daily, but it's not going to happen. After a little while, he looks at Brett who's looking down at him since god knows when. There's a hand offered to help him stand and he accepts it.

When he stand, he lets one hand touches Brett's chest for a second, brushing the hair and bringing it back to his side like it burned him. It kind of burned him, but deep inside. They smile to each others, a bit stupid now. They make small steps in this world, in their situation, but it's all good anyways.

"Lets go grab something to eat." Brett offers, taking back his shoes while Aleks grabs the empty bottles.

They walk back, straight up to the city, there's nothing to see in the sky anymore. The sun is down and there's not a single cloud but the stars aren't in the sky tonight, they are in their eyes.


End file.
